


活下来

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	活下来

“你后悔过没啊。”

天养义望着天养生，但是天养生明显是不清楚天养义在问什么的，他回望着天养义，手与天养义紧紧相握，前面天养志在开车，天养恩坐在副驾驶上玩俄罗斯方块，中间位置坐着天养义和天养生，最后的位置上三个兄弟睡的香甜，车一路向前开着，前方的光微微的亮了起来，太阳的边缘一点点升起，晨曦光辉洒在天养生的身上让天养义几乎错觉以为自己看见了神祗。

“不管什么都没后悔过，一切都只是为了活下来罢了。”

天养义从小就认识了他的哥哥天养生，在孤儿院认识的，六个没有父母的孤僻孩子刚来时被群体排斥，天养义就去想要融入这六个被群体排斥的小群体，但是每次都是他们六个坐在一起天养义扒着天养生的肩膀满脸的跟我玩跟我玩惹得天养恩忍不住想起门房大爷养的那只大黄狗的样子，那只狗也是每次看见养生哥就不停的摇尾巴好像生怕养生哥看不见一样。

其实天养生是个蛮温柔的人，他会在平时排斥他的人出事的时候悄悄告诉老师让他去照顾，也会自己悄悄照顾着被排斥的小群体，他温柔的不是很像一个六岁的孩子，天养义偷偷问过老师知不知道天养生为什么来孤儿院却被老师重重的拍了下头附送一句小孩子别多管闲事的这种话，天养义不清楚，也不想问天养生本人，他有点凶又有点奇怪，他看上去凶巴巴的让人害怕。

然后有次他端着他的小碗偷偷往厨房跑的时候听见老师们在那里聊天提到了天养生，本来没吃饱想去和厨师叔叔再要一点饭的天养义就停下了步子站在门口悄悄的听了起来。

“小义也问了你那个孩子的以前？”

他们在孤儿院从来不喊天养生的名字，只喊那个孩子，像是害怕沾上什么晦气一样。

“是啊，真不知道问什么，那孩子亲眼看见妈妈被杀还自己动手杀了人，你说那么小个小孩子怎么拿得起这么大的斧子的…真是的，还往我们孤儿院放，万一哪天他拿着刀把我们给杀了怎么办？”

天养义恍惚的站在门口听见开门声顿时往餐厅跑去，天养生坐在餐厅里面，还有几个小朋友没吃完，天养义习惯性的往天养生的身边坐下，然后一个削好皮的漂亮大苹果就放到了他的面前，超大的一个，明显是七个孩子一份的，但是天养生却整个的塞给了天养义，六个孩子坐在小凳子上脸上没什么表情，天养义看了一眼天养生，天养生酷酷的坐在小椅子上。

“你没吃饱吧。”

语气之理直气壮，动作之温柔表现的完全不像一个未成年的小朋友，他温和的拍了拍天养义的肩膀，天养义瞬间的忘记了刚刚老师们谈论的面前这个和他差不多同龄的小朋友杀人的事情了，笑的八颗牙露捧着大苹果大大的咬了一口满足的嗯了一声。

表现之狗腿，天养恩简直不想看。

天家几个孩子到孤儿院的顺序是天养生以岁数排的，孤儿院内每个有自主意识的孩子都被允许给自己起个名字，但是天家几个孩子的名字都是天养生起的，每个孩子也都同意，老师们几乎对这几个孩子都是害怕的，没有缘由，这几个孩子差不多都是一家的人，东南亚的战争孤儿，只有天养义才算最正常，父母外地飞机失事身亡，家里叔叔婶婶没时间带把他往孤儿院放表面意思是会接回来但是压根不闻不问，然后天养义就被天养生归入小群体了，因为天养义是被抛弃的孩子。

大人要抛弃一个小孩是一件非常简单的事情，在出生的时候假装往某个没有监控的地方一丢，小孩出生时往医院某处一丢，在那个没有监控的时候，往哪里丢都可以，孩子是死是活听天由命，但是天养义明明可以有抚养人，但是他的叔叔给院长不知道塞了多少钱，总之比天养义的父母的遗产少，然后就理直气壮的遗弃了这个拖油瓶。

孤儿院里自然也是有人欺负人的，天养义有一个特别好看的溜溜球，是曾经父母还在的时候送给他的生日礼物，天养义很喜欢这个溜溜球，他甚至会玩很好看的花式，天养生也经常会夸他厉害的，但是或许是由于一群狼中的一只柴犬过分的显眼，然后就有个小霸王抢了天养义的溜溜球。

然后天养义哭着去找了天养生，天养生虽然嫌弃但是也大概知道天养义以前过的是什么小少爷的生活，他过分嫌弃的抹了一把天养义的脑袋，然后就往外走出去了，天养恩双手插兜跟在天养生的后边嘴里嚼着天养生不知道从哪里给她找来的泡泡糖吹了个大大的泡泡，然后在路过天养义身边的时候猛然爆掉，把天养义又吓了一跳。

天养志嘴角笑着慢慢的做了个怂货的口型。

八分的嘲讽，两分的怜悯。

然后外面就响起小霸王哭天喊地的声音，天养生手里拿着个溜溜球正玩着华丽的花式，天养恩笑着踩着一块石墩手上掰着小霸王的小拇指，小霸王哭天抢地的喊老师，天养恩扯了扯自己的小裙子，毫不理会小霸王的哭嚎，满不在乎的几乎往下掰，小霸王哭嚎着说手指要断了要断了，天养生在一旁笑着回了一句。

“你又不是死人，那里那么容易断。”

老师此时正好出来听见这句话立马喊了出来。

“天养生！这里是孤儿院不是战场！”

天养恩松了手，天养义立刻的跑了出来直直撞进了老师怀里先发制人的告老师。

“老师！是他抢我溜溜球养生哥帮我教训他拿回的溜溜球啦。”

老师的面色这才算好了一些，天养生把溜溜球递回给天养义，天养恩扯平自己的裙子跟上天养生，天养义屁颠屁颠跟上去，小霸王揉着自己的小拇指哭喊着跟老师说他的手指好像要断掉了，小霸王虽然一直调皮但是爱撒娇，老师也拿他没辙才往医务室里带。

这一年天养生14，天养义也14。

天养生不记得自己的生日，天家几个也都不知道自己的生日，于是天养义也学着选择性遗忘了自己的生日，直到他生日那天天养生问他也没有想要的礼物的时候天养义才反应过来，天养生好像是记住了他的生日，然后天养义格外兴奋的说。

“我想要个大苹果!”

于是天养恩就非常自然的把大苹果丢到了天养义的头上并且伴随着一声冷哼，之冷艳，之酷炫。

天养义倒地，看着天养生捡起大苹果，然后切成一个个的小兔子形状，一个个的喂给了天养义，天养恩咬着自己的苹果看着天养义的脸逐渐变红她的表情也逐渐无法控制甚至想打一顿这个痴汉天养义，天养恩几乎快控制不住噫出声，然后被天养志撞了一下胳膊。

太过分了，噫都不给噫的。

天养义一直觉得有天养生天养恩天养志还有天养忠天养孝天养杰一起在孤儿院，是真的很有意思，每个人都蛮照顾他还教他怎么打架，天养义就像是一只混在狼群里的哈士奇，格格不入，自己又注意不到偏偏狼群的领头狼还不在意甚至将他引为左右手放在身边。

天养生就是觉得这个男孩儿有点傻，跟在他身边也好，总不至于总是受欺负，虽然不知道天养义今后是分化成alpha还是beta都好只要不受欺负就好，至少不像他，已经锁定了这辈子都只能是个omgea，一辈子都可能只做别人的附属品，天养生捏着天养恩的手， 捏着手指头给女孩子剪指甲，女孩子一脸凄厉脸上表情甚至有些狰狞，她就是喜欢留长指甲凭什么天养生不许的，天养生轻飘飘的瞟了女孩儿一眼然后轻轻吹掉手指尖上一小片指甲。

“你也不怕打架的时候指甲劈掉。”

天养恩脸上的狰狞表情把端着碗正准备躲起来的天养志吓了一跳差点吓掉碗里好不容易发的一只大虾子，也把后面端着两个碗的天养义天养忠吓了一跳，七个人悄咪咪的缩在小房间里吃着大虾，天养生一个个的把虾子都给剥好分进每个人的碗里，放自己的虾时又想了一下，然后分了一半给了天养恩，天养义一看也把自己的虾分了一半给天养生，天养生抬头看他，天养义眼睛亮晶晶的盯着他，天养生脸上不自觉的红了点，就低着头去扒饭了。

“这虾的口感和我们吃的人肉差不多嘛。”

吃着吃着的时候天养恩突然冒出来这么一句，天养义听得脸霎时就白透了，天养生不赞同的看了一眼天养恩，天养恩就露出自己刚刚被剪的光秃秃的指甲，这个时候天养志突然开口语不惊人死不休，吓得天养义差点吐出来。

“瞎说，人肉哪有虾肉好吃，人肉味道明明像猫肉，都难吃。”

天养义吓得差点吐出来被天养忠拍了下背，天养义怯怯转过头去看天养忠却见天养忠一脸阴森的望着他。

“别吐啊，今天好不容易吃个海鲜呢。”

天养义捂着肚子手上拿着碗筷一副想吐不敢吐的样子，天养恩看的好笑天养生却是看的皱眉，他拿过天养义手上的碗削了个苹果递过去，天养恩刚想反驳就被天养志拍了下肩示意她别玩太过，天养恩撇着嘴拿着碗看着天养义和天养生坐在另一个地方独自着吃，她夹起那一半天养生夹给他的虾子恶狠狠的咬了一口。

就像她咬的好像不是虾子而是天养生本人一样。

第二天阿姨们喊着要孤儿院中的初二生们上大巴的时候他们也不觉得奇怪毕竟以前每年都会有大巴车带他们出去玩半天然后回来的，但是这次的却让天养生有些奇怪，天家七个孩子围着坐着也没有人敢坐在他们的身边，男孩们窃窃私语女孩们锁在一起不知道在说些什么，天养生皱起眉头越看景色越觉熟悉。

“……这不是当初，我们被找到的地方吗。”

天养恩的声音低了一个度听得天养义身上凉飕飕的，他看着这四周景色，一地的平坦只有些的碎石瓦砾，不过地上大片干涸的红看的人有些的害怕，大巴车从白天开到黑夜，车上已经有小孩子失控的喊了起来了，天养生紧紧地抱着天养义不让他感到恐惧，这时天养义却闻到一股奇怪的味道，他看见天养生额头上的冷汗，身体还微微的颤抖着，天养恩像是察觉什么立刻拿着一管浅绿色的液体注射进天养生后颈位置，他记得omgea注射抑制剂的时候才会那样的，alpha的抑制剂一般只能平息外溢的信息素，然后让alpha自主的冷静下来才可，但是omgea要平息发情期只能靠注射，口服只能短暂的抑制，天养义突然的安静了下来，他也抱着天养生，让天养生靠在他的怀里，天养义闻着天养生身上的味道，他不很清楚为什么自己明明还没有分化为什么就可以闻见omega的气味了，他恍惚的低下头去亲吻了下omgea的后颈，天养生低吟一声，那声音软软的似乎有些没反应过来，天养恩坐在天养志边上翘着二郎腿面上表情明显有不耐烦，然后就被天养志狠狠一下拍掉了二郎腿。

第二天天养生才清醒了些许，可是车子却还没开到地方，天养生恍惚的看着窗外晨曦的景色，一切的一切都被雾照着茫茫然，天养义依然的搂着天养生，天养恩把脚翘得老高抹了一把自己和天养生差不多一模一样的腺体啧了一声却就听见天养生的声音。

“养恩把脚放下来，女孩子不可以这样坐着的。”

天养恩啧的更大声了点，然后才把脚放了下来，天养生靠在天养义的怀里表现的还有点的虚弱样子，车终于停了下来天养生似乎恢复了最佳状态坐直了身子，车上的小孩子们在那个不经常见的阿姨的指示下站起身，然后被领着往外走去，天养生他们排在最后面，天养义看见枪的时候差点吓得叫出声却就被天养生及时的捂住了嘴，天养义勉强止住了恐惧，却又看见个男孩似乎是被吓到哭着跑向那个正在跟那个别着枪的领头男人谈论着什么锁紧眉头的阿姨。

“砰。”

这声音震耳欲聋，所有人都吓得不轻小孩儿们都没了声音，天养生紧紧捂着天养义的嘴不许他出声，天养义睁大眼睛恐惧的望着什么，天养生便也捂住他的双眼，他的声音轻轻的，不远处那具男孩的尸体陈在哪儿，血液甚至都未干透，似乎是天养生这一行人太过怪异，也有人指着像是在笑闹一般的问这几个孩子为何没被吓到。

“那个孩子是你杀的，钱照给。不过那几个孩子……”

那个女人脸上的笑容变得诡秘莫测似乎是在吊人胃口一般的，她的声音略微放大些许，望着天养生的眼神也带上些厌恶却又夹杂着些狂喜的情绪，天养生无悲无喜冷淡的望着那女人，他曾经招惹过这女人，因为他发现这女的似乎是计划着将他和养恩卖出去，可那女人却只是声音轻慢态度傲慢的看着那个腰间别着枪的男人。

“这七个孩子都是从战场上下来的孤儿，见过生死的，自然什么都不怕，尤其是那个捂着别人眼睛的…胆子尤其大。”

天养生静静的望着她，并不理解她把天养义也一起算进去的意义，但是他还是勾起嘴角笑了下，似乎是在感谢一般，那女人也勾起嘴角望着天养生笑了笑，表情温和的一点都不像之前那个习惯怼他的人，几个人走上来，天养生看了他们一眼，那群人又领着九个看上去很壮的孩子连带着天养生他们带走了，七个孩子和九个孩子一同的踏过来时同伴尸体的鲜血，九个孩子身体发抖恐惧无比，七个孩子步履平稳——天养生松开了捂着天养义眼睛的手，反而握住他的手，天养义突然便就觉得自己也不是那么的害怕了，他望着天养生，轻易的便迈过了那男孩的尸体。

狭小的房间住十六个孩子并不容易，领着他们来的男人大笑着发表“游戏规则”十六个人在指定的时间内可以互相厮杀，晚上是休息时间，白天的厮杀可以很带劲但是晚上，只能睡觉，每天都会训练，半个月后的清洗，是要清洗最后的废物的。

九个孩子瑟缩着在角落，天养生身边围着他的兄弟们，他们互相看了一眼，天养义似乎是觉得奇怪不知所谓，天养生笑着，握住了天养义的手，他声音轻轻地，似乎是在安抚天养义，说出来的话却吓了天养义一跳，天养义猛地抓紧天养生的手脸色发白。

“他的意思是，想要活下来，就要杀人，就要那九个人死。”

“我们帮不了你了，你自己也要学着去杀人，不过，我们会教你怎么做的。”

“因为你，是我们的兄弟。”


End file.
